Harry Potter and the universal tournament
by blackcrow'swing
Summary: Harry Potter a master of the six path's has returned to the living and this time he wont stop till he becomes the shaman king and achieves his dreams and ambitions. I know terrible summary If you have a better idea PM me or I'll come up with a better one later.


**So yes I'm back and with a new one shot I don't know if this will go anywhere it was just something to kind of help me get back in to the groove of writing while I'm having some issues with the others of my stories anyways I'm hoping that with this maybe more people will try their hand at the writing challenge I had offered of a harry potter and Shaman king crossover. So I looked over it and realized that it wasn't very well written as a challenge so I'll give a better outline.**

 **Challenge: 'Kings of the universe' Lilly and James potter have at least 3 kids the oldest being Harry who is just like Asakura Hao and is able to the reincarnate himself at anytime. while he has 2 younger siblings that are twins one of them has to be either the boy or girl who lived and one of them has to be a girl and has a really strong bond with Harry. Harry also has to have the same moral compass as Asakura Hao in that he doesn't care about the lives of humanity. The next thing is there has to have been a purge in Brittan centuries ago and only three shaman family's survived. The blacks, The Greengrass, and the Lovegood's. As such Hadrian's first disciple is to be someone from one of these families and eventually his love interest. It is up too you if Asakura Hao actually exists in this universe but for my story he does and is Harry's greatest rival. It is also up too you the writer if Hadrian keeps his abilities and real thoughts a secret while he recruits his own disciples to prepare for the shaman king tournament or if he simply leaves when he was first born and then learns his little sister was placed in an abusive family while her twin was placed in a happy family and so he goes and kills the family to save and protect her. The last thing is up to the writer is if the shaman king tournament will also include all magical's and not just shamans or keep it as is.**

 **I've chosen to go with the manga's version of Hao's personality in that Hadrian has good reason to hate humanity for the death of his mother, and little sister as well as the slow death of the planet, but he also hate most of the magical world for the innocent killings of his fellow shamans as such where Hao just wants to create a shaman only kingdom Hadrian wants to see most of the magical and muggle world in ruins with him and his followers to begin the world a new.**

 **I've chosen Daphne Greengrass as his first disciple but he is also teaching his little sister and between the two of them help show Him that not everyone in the world deserves to be obliterated.**

 **Hao will be involved in this story at some point and will be both Harry's friend and greatest rival.**

 **Hadrian keeps a large portion of his abilities a secret from everyone besides Daphne and one other who knows who he actually is. The rest believe he is a prodigy the likes that no one has ever seen before the same with Daphne as he is training her in secret.**

 **and lastly The shaman tournament is not going to be just for shaman but for all the have any form of magic.**

* * *

Chapter 1

On a cold Halloween night in 1981 a young couple had just put their three children to bed. The eldest being four years old and even now the boy's parents could tell that he has an air of wisdom and grace that is far beyond his age; his name is Hadrian Corvo Potter his middle name being in tribute to his great grandfather on his grandmother Dorea black's side.

The young mother smiles down at her eldest and most well behaved child who is sleeping soundly. She stifles a giggle at her husbands failed attempts at begging their twins too fall asleep. She then kisses Hadrian's forehead as she coo's.

"Sweet dreams my little prince, mommy's already so very proud of you."

The woman then turns and walks over too her other children and taking pity on her struggling husband pulls her daughter out of the crib. The little girl already seems like she will be a carbon copy of her mother except her red hair will be a few shades darker most likely from her Black family side. As the young woman softly rock the infant she looks at the girls younger twin brother who is already showing will be an exact replica of her husband. she cant stop the smile because of her family as she whispers down to the little girl in her arms.

"Hush Amaranth don't cry because your bug brother will always protect you no matter what."

The little girl quiets and begins to relax at her mothers words and a few more minutes later her eyes slowly close as she falls into a deep and peaceful sleep. The young woman then gently places her back into the crib with her twin brother. She then leans forward to gently kiss the little boys forehead.

"Good night Charlus sleep tight."

As the two exit the children's bedroom the young father pulls out a vibrating mirror. The woman looks at her husband in concern as her husband has a rushed and whispered conversation and as he puts the mirror away she asks worry evident in her voice.

"James what's wrong?"

James frowns as he looks over at his wife and replies quickly.

"It's Peter, Lilly he's being hunted at this very moment. He needs our help and no one else has answered and he doesn't know who else to trust."

Lilly nods at this and the two quickly go and get ready to save their friend.

A few minutes after the two leave the house a robed figure walks up the steps and pulling out a wand he unlocks the gate then the front door; his red eyes glinting with pure malice as a fat rat looking man follows behind him shivering with fear.

Back in the children's room the young boys eyes slowly open to reveal emerald green eyes that begin to glow silver. His eyes narrow as he feels two magical signatures enter his home that one he doesn't recognize at all and the other the traitorous rat that his father claims is one of his three best friends. He then gets out of bed and moves to hide in the shadows of the room. He watches as both the robed figure and rat enter the room the dark figure then hisses full of pride.

"Watch Wormtail as I finally cement my immortality by stopping that prophesy that Severus reported too me."

The rat bows meekly as he trembles and stutters.

"Yes my lord Voldemort, I'm honored you choose me to come with you."

Voldemort then points his wand at the little girl first but before he can use the killing curse a large bolt of lightning strikes outside illuminating the darkened room. The two then notice the child that is watching them coldly. Voldemort sneers as he aims his wand at the boy and hisses.

"Perhaps I should kill you first boy."

Hadrian's eyes narrow as he slowly smirks but before he can reply his little sister wakes up and begins crying, this causes Voldemort's attention to return to the girl and snarls.

"Be silent girl **Avada Kadarva**!"

A girl arrow then fires from his wand however before it reaches the girl a beast flashes in front of her and crushes the spell in it's hand. What Voldemort sees shocks him to his very core as hovering in front of the little girl is a humanoid creature of both a dark violet and black of four feet with three curved horns on it head facing forward, on it back it has six spikes four being a few inches in length pointing upward while the the two spikes on the right and left shoulders almost look like the beginning of wings that reach to it's thighs. Both of it's feet and hands have very sharp claws with the right in a closed fist pointing at Voldemort.

Voldemort takes a step back in fear while the rat starts to cry and beg for mercy and before Voldemort could run the creature points at Voldemort a fires a blast of highly dense electricity at him there isn't even a scream as his body is destroyed with the extra voltage jumping at the rat and frying his insides.

Hadrian watches silently as Voldemort's soul destabilizes before half of what little he had breaks off and rushes into his little sister while the rest escapes. The creature then floats over to the boy and bows while Hadrian smirks.

:welcome back spirit of thunder. I hope you didn't have too large of a meal since it seem you will be getting a late night snack."

The spirit nods as it follows beside it's master till they reach the crib where it picks Hadrian up and then puts him into the crib beside his sister who is still crying. The boy starts by soothing his sister by running his hand through her hair and patting her head till she quiets and then begins to chant in a soft and long dead language.

Amaranth quietly watches as her big brother speaks in a foreign language as she feel her body warming up she begins to close her eyes and reach out to hold onto her big brothers shirt.

Hadrian smiles at his little sister as he moves to hold her hand. As he finishes the chant he feels his sisters grip tighten as an inky blackness seeps from the scar that is at the end of her throat. Before the the soul fragment can anything more or even escape the spirit of thunder grabs it and devours it quickly. Hadrian simply raises an eyebrow at his guardian spirit's distaste.

"Did that not taste very good my friend?"

The spirit shakes it's head in agreement and Hadrian nods before yawning as he lays down to sleep his sister moves in her sleep to cuddle with him and holds his arm tighter. Hadrian sighs but a small and dark chuckle escapes him before he dismisses the ancient and powerful spirit.

Lilly and James Potter rush home as fast as they can when they couldn't find their friend Peter and they felt the wards come down and anti-apperation wards were put up. As they enter the house they see the half giant Hagrid walking up the stairs towards the children's room, the two look at each other in confusion and follow after him. They watch as he picks up Amaranth but they step in when they hear he plans on taking them to Dumbledore as he was asked too.

"What are you doing here Hagrid?"

Startled Hagrid puts the little girl back down into the crib no one noticed that the spirit of thunder was prepared to execute the man where he stood on his master's orders had he tried to leave with the little girl. When he turns to look at the couple he looks genuinely happy to almost tears.

"Oh; James, Lilly I'm so happy and absolutely relieved that the two of you survived. we had all feared the worst when we could all remember where you two were hidin."

Lilly arches an eyebrow and asks once again with a little more tightness in her voice.

"Why are you here Hagrid?"

Hagrid rubs the back of his head as he answers her innocently.

"Well you see professor Dumbledore asked me to come and check and see if you and the kids where OK and then bring the kids to him so he can check himself."

Lilly looks at the large man in disbelief but before she can tear a strip out of him and to go tell Dumbledore what he can do to a sheep she hears a growl and something hitting flesh. Lilly looks over to see her husband and kicked a black robed corpse. She gasps when that she hadn't noticed the dead body in her babies room then notices who it is. A look of horror crosses her features till James growls.

"Rot in hell you fucken death eater rat and pray that we never meet in the after life."

Lilly looks at James in confusion as how he can speak to one of his childhood friends like that till she notices the dark mark on his forearm. Her eyes flash in pure unadulterated rage as she looks the corpse with pure loathing, then points at Hagrid as she whispers harshly in an almost hiss.

Take that thing and get out of my house and tell Dumbledore I'm holding him personally responsible for putting my babies into danger!"

Hagrid holds his hands out in a peaceful way as he says calmly.

"Now Lils let's not blame professor Dumbledore and I still need to take Amaranth to see if shes OK."

Lilly's eyes narrow even father as her magic explodes from her body causing her eyes to softly glow as she says in a deadly whisper.

"Leave now Hagrid and take the body with you and tell Dumbledore if he tries anything with my babies I'll strangle him with his own bread while the six most ancient and most noble houses turn him into a pariah of such notoriety that he will never be able to come out of what little hovel he will have to hide in."

Hagrid doesn't need too be told a third time as he grabs the body of peter and takes off. After he leaves Lily turns on James her eyes blazing a righteous fury as she pokes James in the chest.

"And you my idiot husband and in a such world of trouble with that mutt brother of yours that the couch will seem like a paradise to you by the end of it for even suggesting that rat"

She then pulls he husband out of the room and points downstairs towards the couch.

"For tonight you sleep on the couch just so you can see what your going to be missing."

James meekly lowers his head and goes downstairs in depression that it was his idea that almost had him losing his most precious treasures in his existence.

Once James had disappeared downstairs from view Lilly goes back into a children's room; as she loses track of time watching the three sleep soundly having not even been awoken by the three adults quiet argument in their room. During this time she wonders what had happened and thanked every God and Deity in her vast knowledge that her babies are alright.

* * *

It has been seven years since Voldemort had attacked the potter's children and a few month's later Dumbledore had tried to convince the potter parents to let Lilly's muggle sister and her family take care of Hadrian; as he feared that three children would be to much work with one of them being famous. Lilly had responded to this attempt by decking him in the face and breaking the old man nose in Diagon ally before James had said for everyone to hear.

"How dare you try and have the next lord Potter and Black moved to live with a bunch of magic hating muggles to be abused and ignorant of his own station."

The entire nations media had jumped on that dog pile calling him a heartless old man for trying to take the girl who lived's doting older brother away from her. But Dumbledore was eventually able to calm the masses by explaining his reasoning's why he believed it to be for the greater good but he had lost most of his biggest supporters.

During the chaos that this media attack on Dumbledore, Corvo Arcturus Black had went for the throat and convinced the entire wizengamot to remove Dumbledore as the supreme mugwump of the ICW and the chief warlock of the wizengamot.

The wizengamot had unanimously agreed in concern that he may try to use his authority to do that with their own heirs.

* * *

Hadrian who had just turned eleven at the end of July now has black hair that has been spiked messily and deep emerald eyes, he's wearing a black hakama and a white muscle shirt. He quietly observes his little sister who is sitting in a lotus position meditating.

Amaranth brows then furrow in concentration as she then starts to frown cutely for a few moments before her eyes slowly open to reveal a similar pair of emerald eyes as her big brother and mother; she then pouts at her brother as she childishly whines.

"Mou, I really thought I had it that time. Hadrian why is this so hard big brother."

Hadrian lightly chuckles as he reaches out and pats her head.

"Because Amara, you just started learning shamanism two and a half years ago. Besides trying to connect your furiyoku with your magical core isn't even suppose to be possible. Right now in all of history their has been only a small handful of even capable of it at all."

Amara nods then lowers her head as she mumbles in a depressed tone.

"But you and Daphne did it at my age."

Hadrian sighs as he gently cups her chin and raises her head to meet his eyes.

"Yes we did, but it took Daph almost three years to be able too and you don't have access to the same knowledge as ether of us till grandfather Corvo thinks you are ready which is why we are doing this.:

Amara nods then moves forward to hug her big brother tightly and silently giggles to herself at her favorite brothers sighs of exasperation. Before he softly rubs her head. The little girl then sighs in content as she understands her big brother and his only real friend are different from everyone else. The two had been labeled as prodigies since they had used spirit possessen at the age of five and oversoul by the age of eight.

Hadrian soon brings her back from her thoughts as he stands and says softly.

"Come on Amara let's go for dinner everyone is probably already waiting for us."

He then holds out his hand for the little girl to take.

She smiles and with a little giggle as she grabs his hand and says happily.

"OK Harry!"

* * *

As the two reach the dinning room Hadrian sighs as he hears a voice complaining that he's hungry. Hadrian silently curses under his breath but puts on a fake smile as the two enter all the occupants look towards them.

Lilly Potter smiles at the close relationship that two of her children have then laughs as her youngest daughter jumps off her uncles lap followed by the little girl of Hadrian Godmother. The two girls tackle the older boy and squeal happily.

"Big brother Hadrian!"

The boy smiles at the two and pats both little girls on the head before moving to sit beside a girl his age. The girls name being Daphne Greengrass, she has lightly tanned skin, her hair is a mix of golden blonde on the outside and midnight black on the inside that just passes her shoulder while her eyes are a deep purple with hints of sapphire flowing inside them.

Lilly smiles as she calls to the two little girls.

"Jasmine, Mira come back over here and let your big brother get settled in."

The two little girls nod and go back to sit with their mothers.

Daphne gives the boy a teasing smile as her eyes dance with mischief and innocence.

Amara then sits on Hadrian's other side and sticks out her tongue at the two little girls before talking to another blonde that has a dreamy look in her blue eyes as she briefly look around the room. the blondes other side is Neville Longbottom and beside him are Hadrian's Godparents Sirius and Bellatrix Black; Mira Black is sitting on Bella's lap.

Sitting On the other side the of long table in front of Sirius and Bella is Remus Lupin Lilly Potter while James is at the head of the table. Sitting in front of Neville is Ron Weasley, Charlus's best friend, then it's Charlus in front of Luna, on Charlus's other side is Susan Bones a cute little red that looks about Amara and Charlus age. then beside her is a younger red head named Ginny Weasley who continues to stare at Hadrian hoping to get his attention only for him to completely ignore her the blonde girl beside him or the Greengrass parents that are sitting in front of him and Daphne that are also Amara's Godparents.

As the house elf's removes the empty plates of the main course and prepare the table for dessert. James Potter then stands up and get the tables attention.

"Thank you everyone for coming to Charlus and Amara's small birthday party among friends and family. even though it feels like only yesterday Lilly told me she was having another child."

Sirius then chirps up with a big grin.

"Do you mean the one where you fainted into the cake she used to tell you."

Bella cackles as she adds her own memories.

"Or when she told you that it was going to be twins and your dropped Hadrian.."

She then glares at him and says seriously.

"Your lucky that your son is so incredibly gifted that he was able to stop himself in midair."

This causes both Remus and Sirius start to snicker at the memory of their friend sleeping on the couch for a month with a pacifier stuck between his lips for the entire time.

James eyebrow twitches at the reminder but says nothing at the glare Lilly, Hadrian, and Daphne gives him. He then coughs in embarrassment before continuing.

"As I was saying it's hard to believe that it's been eight years and I couldn't be happier with my loving-"

Bella pips up.

"Patient let's not forget patient."

Sirius then adds his own two cents.

"Now we can't forget beautiful and terrifying."

Remus then jumps in.

"She's also very intelligent and tolerant... Why did she settle for you again Prongs?"

James actually growls at being constantly interrupted but then sags at Lilly's off hand comment.

"His persistence just wore me down that I finally said yes."

James then crosses his arms and pouts as all the adults start to laugh as he grumbles.

"You're all jerks."

Hadrian then stands and raise his glass as he says.

"I'd like to wish both of you little cling on hellion's a very happy birthday and for a many more to come."

He then holds his glass up as a toast; followed by everyone else raising their glasses and wishing the two a happy birthday except for the red head boy who had started to stuff his face as Hadrian stood up.

Lilly looks at her oldest in pride and happiness that he no longer seems as cold and bitter as he did when he was younger. She then looks to the young blonde beside him giggling at something ether he or her daughter had said and knows that it is mainly because of those two that he had begun to open his heart too

Hadrian rolls his eyes at the two giggling girls girls then pokes Daphne in the side causing her to shriek and hop away from him as he chuckles, she glares at him for a few moments before crossing her arms then sticking her tongue out at him then turning her head from him.

Amara giggles at her big brothers shocked look, she then sees him stand and walk to his Godmother and the two start to whisper quietly to each other. Amara looks curious till she notices the pout on Daphne's face that her best friend didn't even try to ask for her forgiveness.

A couple minutes later Hadrian sits back down then taps Daphne's shoulder to get her attention. The girl looks at him but says nothing. Hadrian sighs then lifts his arm to show that he is holding Bella's wand as he says quietly a conjuration spell for a pair of blue and purple lotus flowers and offers them to her.

Daphne blushes scarlet; while all the females in the room chorus.

"AWWW!"

Causing Hadrian to frown and look away. While the males have different reactions. Neville smiles and gives him a thumbs up, Daphne's dad Leon Greengrass goes into protective father mode and glares at the boy for trying to charm his daughter; but his wife pinches his arm and hisses under her breath for only him to hear.

"Behave!"

His little brother is grinning and about to make a whipping motion but a glare from three of the ladies at the table stops him cold. both Ron and Ginny Weasley glare for a moment before hiding them and the scowls in jealousy. Ginny that Hadrian is paying so much attention to Greengrass and Ron that Hadrian can already do and is allowed to do such high level magic and also anger that a Potter is such a good friends with such a dark family like the Greengrasses. the both of them would never realize that their thoughts could be heard by the boy in question and that for the next week Ron would suffer from a severe rash all over his body and pus filled boils on his butt; his brothers would be blamed in the end for it.

The other three men couldn't help sicker as well as be in awe of how powerful the boy already is and without even his own wand. James then mumbles to his two friends.

"You know when ever I see him do that it's bittersweet. I'm proud of my son; but it cuts at my pride that he can do that at just 11with someone else wand."

Bella who had heard him snorts, then leans into for only them to hear.

"Ya well imagine how I feel I'm one of the small handful of shaman's left on the British isle and those two are almost able to sustain a proper oversoul in a battle."

The adults nod as a dark cloud hovers over them in sadness.

As the night's festivities comes to a close and the guests start to leave Hadrian pulls Daphne into a hug that she happily returns. As the two pull away Hadrian says.

"I'll see you tomorrow for our lessons."

Daphne nods her head then walks to her mother's side to leave for home.

The next morning as Hadrian steps off the stairs into the main hall he is tackled by one red haired bullet, the boy grunts; then sighs as he looks down to see his little sister holding his waist tightly.

"Good morning little sister."

Amara grins up at him as she says happily.

"Morning Harry!"

As the two make their way towards the dinning hall Hadrian asks.

"So you looking forward to going out to the muggle world tonight?"

Amara simply shrugs her shoulders as she replies.

"Kinda, I just wish Charlus didn't invite Ronald."

Amara frowns at the name and Hadrian chuckles darkly as he gives her a one armed hug.

"Cheer up who knows maybe your amazing older brother put the little boy out of commission for awhile . Now go on and eat breakfast and I'll see you later tonight."

Hadrian then removes his arm and walks to the fireplace and calls.

"Green sanctuary!"

At the Green sanctuary or also known as the Greengrass family mansion Daphne is reading an ancient looking book till she notices the green flames of the active floo. A few moments later Hadrian walks out and brushes what little soot off himself Daphne puts the book down as she smiles.

"You ready to get your butt handed too you."

Hadrian arches an eyebrow mockingly.

"And a good morning too you as well, but really your still one thousand years to early to be claiming that to me."

Daphne blushes at forgetting to properly greet someone but then her eyes gain a mischievous glint.

"Well you know what they say the older generation has to move to the side for the next generation."

Hadrian scoffs at this as he says.

"Every new generation is beginning to get worse and worse."

This causes Daphne to giggle for a minute before she stands up and stretches.

"Alright old man let's go down to the basement."

The two then head down to the basement where the Greengrass training arena is. The two had greeted Daphne's parents on the way as well as Daphne's own little sister who had been sick last night and couldn't come to dinner. As the two enter the room a raven haired young woman with vibrant emerald green eyes appears.

"You know sweetie having to be constantly invisible isn't all that fun."

Daphne bows her head in respect as she apologizes.

"I'm sorry lady Lefay but you know if anyone found out you are my guardian ghost even more problems would come up then me being a shaman."

The young woman nods her understanding. Daphne then turns her attention back too Hadrian.

"So you ready for a good warm up."

Hadrian smirks as his eyes glow silver as a burst of lightning flashes behind him as the spirit of thunder emerges.

"You ready; we'll start with spirit possession. Then we will go on too oversoul."

Daphne nods as Morgana turns into a ball of spirit energy.

"Morgana Lefay: Hyoui-gattai!"

With that Morgana's spirit ball enters Daphne's body. Daphne smirks as she walks over to the other side of the room. Hadrian looks rather amused as he uses his own spirit possession. The two watch each other for a few moments till Daphne eyes flash and fire surrounds then converges on Hadrian.

As the flames reach him he turns his hand causing the flames to move and surround his hand as he says softly.

"Remember that I am the flame. so the fire will not burn me."

He then releases the flames back towards Daphne.

Daphne's eyes flash again as she waves her hand causing a heavy gale force wind too disperse the flames and slams into Hadrian; who simply allows it to blow right passed him harmlessly.

Daphne narrows her eyes and begins to use even higher levels of magic to attack and defend as Hadrian continues to dodge or block as he smirks at her tauntingly.. Daphne growls as she releases her Hyoui-Gattai.

"How do you keep doing that."

Hadrian simply stretches his arms lazily over his head.

"You know that your still a few years to early for me too even think of taking this seriously; now show me how well you can maintain your oversoul."

Daphne's eyes begin to glow a dark violet as they slightly narrow and says softly.

"Morgana into the key of Solomon!"

As the purple light fades Daphne is holding a leather bond grimoire with a intricate magic circle and pentagram. Her robes also change and is flowing around her body like water.

Hadrian grins as he holds out his hand while holding a strange looking dagger made completely out of bone.

"Spirit of thunder: Hikari into the first blade!"

Hadrian's spirit then converges into itself as it then enters into the dagger. As the light fades Hadrian's weapon has gained a field of black and red energy that gives the blade an extra three feet of length with arches of white lightning streaming across it and his arm. At the end of the pummel is the right hand claw of the spirit of thunder. His right eye is a black sciera with a glowing silver Celtic triquetra knot.

Daphne's breath catches in her throat as she realizes that this is her teacher the man who mastered the six path arts, who conquered death and the rival of Asakura Hao. A prince of the shaman's Hyperion Corvo Darkstar who has finally started to acknowledge her as a shaman. Her grip tightens on the book in her hand as her blue and black robes continue to flow around her body like water.

Hadrian twirls the blade expertly in his hand as the strange sigil carved into the blade is glowing crimson red. With out a word Hadrian flashes covering the distance between them in a heartbeat, a blue energy shield easily blocks his relaxed slash.

Daphne then flicks her wrist causing the shield to pulse and release a small barrage of ice at him. However to late does she realize that her senses had been compromised as the ice passes through him; leaving her back exposed Hadrian then kicks her in the back sending the girl tumbling to the ground breathing heavily.

Hadrian smirks down at her as he reaches out ho help her up with a comment on the tip of his tongue.

Daphne's eyes snap open and raises her hand and launches one last icicle from the sleeve of her robe at his head, only for Hadrian to catch it only centimeters from piercing his right eye before he snaps it off.

Daphne groans as she let's her arm drop back to the ground and closes her eyes as her furiyoku becomes exhausted. As her eyes are closed she can only hear the disappointed voice of Hadrian.

"Sloppy you should know better then to trust your senses."

Daphne sighs in disappointment as she replies.

"I know the hell path completely distorts your perception of reality as well as the five senses. I should have relied more on my instincts and shaman senses."

Daphne doesn't see the boy nod but feels as he sits down beside her and bumping her side.

"Good that you are finally starting to understand this now rather then be caught by someone else later."

Daphne then looks at him in interest as she asks.

"Can others really do that as well."

Hadrian nods as he slips into his teaching mode.

"In some ways not to the extent of my abilities but in other ways even they can be even more fearsome."

Although Daphne doesn't understand everything that he had said she nods at him trusting that when Hadrian thinks she is ready he will explain in more detail. He then helps the girl to her feet just as Bellatrix and Leon enter the room.

Bella observes the two for a moment before nodding more to herself.

"Well looks like you two had a good warm up so let's start today's lesson!"

The two kids nod before calling out.

"Lightning sprite/Water nymph Hyoui-Gattai!"

Later that night Daphne is soaking her exhausted muscles in the outdoor Ossen of the Greengrass mansion; she sighs as her body begins to loosens up causing two different laughs, one male and the other a female. Daphne pouts as she looks at both Bella and Hadrian.

"It's not funny I'm still not use to this and you doubled my weights you sadist!"

Bella laughs as she replies gleefully.

"Yes I did and it was Hadrian's idea he thought that you could handle it and I'm happy to say he was right."

Daphne's eyes narrow at the moment before they spark with mischief as Hadrian leans his head back to watch the setting sun. Daphne then turns the water around him ice cold; causing him to shiver for a moment till he brings it back to temperature he then stands up and gets out of the Ossen.

"I'll see you all later but I should head back home."

Daphne waves and wishes him a good night while Bella moves over to give him a hug.

"Night Harry, by the way grandfather Corvo wants to see you and Daphne tomorrow. He's curious about you two's shaman abilities."

Hadrian nods and then walks back into the manor to head home. While the other two girls continue to soak for a little longer before separating and going to bed as well.

* * *

Let me know what you think of this idea or if you want to try your hand at this idea. also in regards to Amaranth's shortened name Amara; Hadrian pronounces it AM-ARE-AH. while the rest of the family will pronounce it AM-AH-RAH.

Now in regards to Bellatrix when Sirius ran from his family and stayed with the Potters, Bellatrix found out that she was to be engaged to Rodolphus Lestrange she went to her grandfather Corvo Black who then got involved and told her parents that should they try to sign the contract he would disown them then kill them and as he is the true lord Black her family backed down also she isn't married to Sirius but her husband did take the Black name.

Now to explain Hadrian his hair is styled in the same way as cloud strife from final fantasy advent children. He is a little over 2000 years old and like how Hao is a grand master in the ying yang arts Hadrian is the grand master of the six paths. and like Hao had been corrupted by his ability to read minds and hearts of everyone around him without any control. One of Hadrian's six path is the ability to read hearts and souls that he has no control over.


End file.
